


Treats and Tricks

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Series: Halloween Stories [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Horror Movie Vibes At One Point, Kiss on the Cheek, M/M, Tiny Mention of Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: Shuichi's tired and it's Halloween. Kokichi won't let his beloved Shumai suffer too much on such a nice day.//Tricks and Treats would've been a better title but I do like to unsettle people.





	Treats and Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
Suggestions are also appreciated.  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.

“Saihara-chan!” Kokichi grinned, popping out of nowhere. The startled noise that escaped without Shuichi’s consent made Kokichi giggled.

“Ouma-kun, trick or treat?” Shuichi asked, he knew what was waiting in store for him but for once he wanted to surprise Kokichi.

“Huh? Saihara-chan! You weren’t supposed to ask that! Nishishi, that was a lie, I’ll choose treats!” Kokichi’s eyes brimmed with excitement. Shuichi sighed contently as he reached into his pocket and dropped a few pieces of candy into Kokichi’s hand.

“Ah! Don’t worry Saihara-chan, it’s your turn now! Trick or treat?” Kokichi asked, his excitement had not diminished and that made Shuichi smile. It was good to see his boyfriend so happy, especially from a small question that held close to zero importance in Shuichi’s heart.

“I’ll choose…” Shuichi looked at Kokichi’s face to try and gauge his reaction. He wanted to choose whatever Kokichi wanted him too even if he already knew the answer. However, his plan was thwarted by Kokichi, his face remained the same no matter what, Shuichi guesses the shorter purple-haired male had caught up on his plan.

“No can do Saihara-chan! You’re the one who’ll have to choose!” Kokichi smirked at the detective mysteriously. It seemed that the smirk didn’t mean anything good and as much as that unsettled Shuichi, he figured he didn’t actually mind as much as he let on.

“Alright then, I’ll choose treats,” Shuichi watched as Kokichi’s mask feel for a split second. Shuichi noted amusedly that Kokichi practically decided his next move practically immediately.

“No can do, your only option was tricks!” Kokichi replied, his smile was back on his face. Shuichi shouldn’t and really wasn’t that surprised at his boyfriend’s recovering skills. 

“Is that so? Then I guess I’ll have to choose tricks,” Shuichi smiled fondly at the purple-haired boy. When had Kokichi become such an anchor in his life? He didn’t have an answer for that and he felt like he wouldn’t need one. 

“However, since I already knew that Saihara-chan would do that, I have some sweets prepared too!” Kokichi laughed as he took out a few pieces of Shuichi’s favorite candy.

“What? Ouma-kun! That’s really kind of you, you didn’t have to buy them though,” Shuichi panicked. His favourite candies were only available in the United-Kindom and to have them shipped over wasn’t worth it. 

“Saihara-chan, it was my decision so just take them,” Kokichi replied before shoving them into his hands. He grinned and laughed at the frozen Shuichi and poked the detective’s cheek as a joke. 

“I- thank you Ko,” Shuichi leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, he watched as the smaller boy beamed at that and excitedly looked around.

“Don’t forget that I’ll be coming to play a prank on you!” Kokichi laughed before running off. Shuichi missed the way Kokichi’s expression turned into a terrifying smile, the one that Kokichi reserved for when he was planning something.

“Alright then,” the Ultimate Detective waved at his boyfriend before going to his next class. The day itself was rather uneventful, Kaito dressed as an astronaut came to ask him to borrow his notebook, which Shuichi agreed to, grandma Kaede who would reveal her idol personality if you made her drop her tray of burnt cookies. Well, grandma, Kaede was truly a blessing and so was Kokichi in a vampire outfit was rather fun to look at.

Shuichi hadn’t bothered dressing up, or rather, he did try to dress up but ended up forgetting to buy a costume. It wasn’t his fault however, the chief of the police department had asked for his help and Shuichi had found himself rather invested in such an action. By the time he had solved the mystery and they had caught the criminal, practically every store was closed. He wouldn’t find many outfits in a pharmacy after all.

That was why, at the moment, Shuichi was dressed up as a detective or in other words, he was wearing his usual clothes. It was honestly pitiful but at this point, Shuichi honestly couldn’t even care anymore. He was still tired from his late-night activities, looking at crime videos to see if he could help with any of them. Now that he was alone, he could feel the brightness inside of him fade away. 

Kokichi was kind of like his light, Shuichi was well aware that he couldn’t shine much if there wasn’t someone there to give him a bit of a boost. That person had been Kaede for the longest time until she had introduced Kokichi to him. Their introduction had changed just about everything about him, Kaede always said he looked happier when he was with Kokichi and would smile more.

Their getting together had been rather stupid in some ways. They were playing truth or dare and Kokichi had asked him if he would ever date his best friend. His initial answer had been yes, he would’ve dated Kokichi if it wasn’t for the fact that he was pretty sure the purple-haired boy had been straight at the time.

“I don’t think so,” he had answered in the most tentative voice ever. He had been scared, what if Kokichi had liked him back and that he had just ruined his chance by saying something like that.

“Ah! Saihara-chan, you have to speak louder or else I won’t hear you,” Kokichi complained. Shuichi had almost done something stupid then but he had remembered that Kokichi was sitting literally two steps away from him so there was in no way any possibility for him to have not heard him. Shuichi had been glad then that he was smart and had understood in the spawn of a few seconds that Kokichi had been giving him a second chance. Apparently, he had taken too long to answer.

“Wow Saihara-chan, I did wish for you to say you’d like me… but do you think it’s pitiful for me to like you?” Kokichi had asked. Shuichi hadn’t heard or understood that sentence correctly for he was panicking. He didn’t want to let this chance go and judging by Kokichi’s tone, the other was worried.

“You’ve got it wrong, you see I really like you too Kokichi but would someone as bright as you really like someone as dark as me? I mean, I’m not the best and I’m definitely not the best choice, so you probably wouldn’t even choose me, right? So I’m just rambling here but I really like you Kokichi and if you could, would you go out with me?” Shuichi rambled on, grateful for Kokichi’s silence as he tried to explain how he felt.

“Shumai, I would be honoured to go out with you, nishishish-” Kokichi had been stopped mid-laugh as Shuichi tilted his head up, giving him enough time to get away from him or to stop him. When Kokichi’s smile just grew and he nodded at him, Shuichi had kissed him. 

The next day, everyone in the school had knowledge about them dating, after all, Kaede and Kaito were both people who loved to show off their best friends and would also protect them. They had a bit of hate at first but those were moments that Shuichi now barely remembered.

“I’m really tired, I better get home quickly,” Shuichi sighed as he walked quicker back home. He had left the school late, clean up duty and whatnot. He hadn’t seen Kaito waiting for him at the gate which had surprised him but at the same time, not that much. Kaito also had things to do, so it wasn’t all that surprising that the Ultimate Astronaut wasn’t there. 

Shuichi walked as quickly as he could back to his own house, it was slightly depressing to not have the cheerful Kaito by his side as he walked. It apparently also made him feel like there were people following him, he kept hearing footsteps behind him yet no one was there when he turned around. Occasionally, there was a few laughter and something that would sound like a prayer but Shuichi just guessed that Halloween was finally getting to his mind. Either that or he was getting too tired at this point.

When he finally did get home however, he was surprised to see that he couldn’t open the door. It had unlocked perfectly fine but no matter how hard he pushed it, it wouldn’t open. He ended up checking his windows, which were all locked. It wasn’t that surprising, to be honest, maybe his front door had broken down or something? So he went to the back of his house and stared in surprise as he saw that the backdoor was left slightly ajar.

At that point, he had been tempted to call the police and then remembered that Kokichi had the key to his house. The shorter male had probably meant this to be his trick and if not then Shuichi was going to die without ever being able to tell Kokichi I love you again. He took a brave step into his house and almost immediately deflated once he looked around the inside of his house. The first thing he saw was a body laying down on the floor with a thick blanket or was that a towel, stuck on the person’s face.

He figured he ought to have turned on the lights first but his instincts caused him to rush forward and lift up the towel to see if whoever it was was still alive. The figure turned out to be Rantaro, the second he had lifted up the blanket, Rantaro had yelled as if he were possessed by the devil and made Shuichi fall back onto his butt in surprise.

Next, Kokichi popped out from behind the couch, laughing too much at Shuichi’s reaction. As much as Shuichi didn’t like how much it entertained Kokichi, he was still glad that he was interesting enough to make Kokichi smile. He knew if he was to be honest, that Kokichi would never allow himself to get bored with Shuichi. Kokichi valued him too much to ever make him feel like that and Shuichi knew that so as Kokichi laughed at his predicament, the only thing Shuichi could do was stare at the other fondly.

“You’ve… huff... Been trick- nishishishi- Shumai!” Kokichi kept laughing, next to him, Kaede also got up from her hiding spot and grabbed her forehead as if she were ashamed at Kokichi’s behaviour.

“Partner, you get scared really easily, don’t you?” Kaito laughed, only to scream when Maki gt up, dressed in the same idol outfit as Kaede and whispered boo in his ears.

“So do you Bakaito,” Kokichi replied. He quickly got out of his hiding spot and went to hug his beloved Saihara-chan. 

“Thank you,” Shuichi smiled, his friends were truly great to have gone along with Kokichi’s plan like this. Every one of them shook their heads, even Rantaro who had finally got up from his position did. He could feel the fondness in every single one of their looks. He knew how happy they were for him to have finally found the person for him.

“There’s no need to thank us, partner, the entire group was supposed to be here but some of them had things to do and Angie got ‘lost’ while stalking you on their way here,” Kaito grinned and made a thumbs-up motion. Shuichi wasn’t too sure that getting lost was a good thing but he honestly didn’t care that much. He was just glad that his friends had thought about him.

“I’d accept your tricks any time if only they were always like this,” Shuichi smiled shyly, laughing when Kokichi pouted at him.

“You better accept my tricks every because from now on, you will be with me more and more,” Kokichi finally said, gently dropping his head onto Shuichi’s head. The detective gently patted his head, smiling as he heard Kaede coo at their cuteness. He was truly amazed at how great his friends were to be so supportive and loving, especially during the time for the spooky season.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can message me on Instagram (isaac_t_foster) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.


End file.
